Bella and Edward hot an heavy
by JessAndo
Summary: This is a story of Bella and Edward first exploring their sexuality. I tried to keep it cute and romantic.


**I do not own Stephanie Meyer, twilight blah blah blah.**

**Please Enjoy it's my first so dont be harsh, tell me what you thought :)**

BPOV

It was such a typical Friday afternoon. Forks, cold and wet.

As I sat there counting down 5-4-3-2 ding ding ding. It was the weekend, never had I been so excited to see Edward. He had been away for the past couple of days with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

Alice had an alibi already made up for the weekend; she told Charlie we were doing makeovers. It felt kind of strange realizing that I had never stayed the night at Edwards before. A range of emotions fell upon me I was so excited.

I grabbed my overnight bag from my locker and made my way to Emmett's jeep, 'Bella' my name lingering in his voice as he told me to jump in.

I hoped into the car realizing that it was just Emmett and I all the way back to his house. He seemed to have a way of making me feel uncomfortable. 'So Bell, what you and my little brother going to get up to tonight?' he said winking with his eyes on the road. I shrugged 'I'm not sure' I knew he had idea about me and Edward losing our innocence.

I got a text from Edward. He told me how excited he was to see me tonight. Unexpectedly Emmett slowed the speed down, up ahead was a hold up. I threw my phone onto the floor and leant down to grab it. I felt a surge of pain go through my lower abdomen and I let slide a yelp of pain.

Emmett grabbing me pulling me back up asks If I was okay. I shook it off unaware what it was and gave him a nod.

We arrived at the Cullen's. Alice and Jasper were waiting outside to meet us. I jumped out of the car and Alice gave me a soft hug. 'I missed you Bella' she said, I looked over at Jasper he gave me a southern nod. He was a gentleman.

Emmett had grabbed my bag out of the car and took it up to Edwards's room. I walked into the house being greeted by Esme and Carlisle. 'Bella' Rosalie said walking off with attitude.

I walked over to Edward; he gave me a soft kiss and hugged me tight. It was as if we hadn't seen each other for years.

'Dinners almost ready Bella' Esme said setting the table for one. It was a tad awkward when I ate at their house I didn't like them watching me. Something was different about Edward, he kissed me passionately and we walked upstairs.

I sat down on the sofa as he joined me. The door the slightest bit open. I leaned into kiss Edward; this was amazing it was so passionate. Edward pushed me back slightly whilst still lingering with his kiss. He slid his hand up my shirt.

At this very moment Emmett came stomping into the room realizing mid-way what we were doing. He chuckled 'I'm not… interrupting anything am I?' he laughed again 'Dinners ready Bella' he said leaving with a grin on his face. I felt crimson blush spread through my cheeks. Edward chuckled 'We'll have to be a bit more careful next time' he said with a crooked smile. I felt so embarrassed.

I walked down stairs Esme had made a delicious dinner of lamb and vegetables. Emmett gave me a nod in the direction of Edward and put his hand to his mouth simulating a blow job. Carlisle butt in 'that's enough now Emmett'. I sat there and ate the delicious meal. Once I had finished Rosalie cleaned up and stomped upstairs. Emmett looked at me 'don't worry about her she's just jealous we won't be the only ones getting some tonight' Alice but in 'Emmett it's enough I can see it's going to happen don't need the visualize it again.' She said disgusted at the thought.

It was about 9:30 by now. I was sitting on the couch with Jasper; he was asking me what he had missed at school. Edward came over and sat with us. I looked into his eyes as he lay one on me. Alice walked over grabbing Jasper by the hand 'Come on Jas, Bella needs to get some sleep' I take it they went up to their bedroom, not delving into that I looked at Edward.

We walked upstairs leaving Esme and Carlisle downstairs watching television. Edward took me on the decking outside his room. We stood there looking into the beautiful forest. I had a strange feeling grip onto me and I grabbed Edward by the shirt and pulled him close biting his bottom lip. As we began to kiss a shower of rain poured over the top of us. I stood there with Edward's hands on my waist pulling me closer and closer. I ran my hand through his hair down to his jaw pulling him in to kiss me harder.

We were drenched. I pulled away not wanting to exceed his barrier he had put up so he wouldn't harm me. I shut my eyes laughing. He smiled kissing my neck.

By now we were dripping. Edward grabbed me a towel and told me to take off my wet clothes.

I hesitated; he turned around being a gentleman while I undressed. I wrapped the towel around my body, my teeth were chattering. Bella you need to get warm he said. He took me into Emmett's bedroom which was next to his. Rosalie and Emmett were laughing at something, I didn't pry.

Once Emmett realized I was in a towel he fidgeted looking away. I could tell he didn't want Edward to catch him looking. Edward asked if we could borrow their en-suite as Edwards didn't have hot water working. Rosalie nodded in the direction of the bathroom 'It's all yours'.

Edward followed me as we went in. He lifted me onto the basin and sat me there whilst he ran I nice warm shower. He searched the cupboards in search of fresh towels. Amongst the assortment of condoms there were 2 white towels. Edward grabbed them both. I didn't question if he was going to have a shower with me, I had known he would.

He asked if it was okay if he went in with me. I gave a shy nod. I had never seen him naked and he hadn't seen me naked. But there's a first for everything I reassured myself.

Edward pulled his shirt off over his head, and slid his pants off. I tried really hard not to look but my curiosity got the better of me. Was this going to push Edward over the edge I questioned myself? Although he had to push the boundaries to see how far he could go Edward standing with a towel around his waist prompted me to get off the basin. I took a big gulp. He pulled me close the steam from the shower warming my skin. My grip tightened on my towel. His loosened as I could hear the towel drop to the floor.

There was no way I was going to look down. I mean I hadn't seen one of 'those' before. Edward kissed me. 'Bella, don't worry its okay you can do it separately if you feel uncomfortable' he assured me. I let my grip go he pulled the towel away from me as I let it drop. He stepped the smallest way back as he could hear my panting. He stared at my naked body, 'You are gorgeous' I blushes trying to cover myself.

He stepped into the shower and I followed. It was a tight fit. At this point Edwards's restraint had barely been tested. It was Edward and I skin on skin. I mean I could feel everything on me.

I finally gained the courage to look down, from what I had expected it to look like; it was quite the bit bigger.

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. Edward began to caress my back; I winced from his cold touch. He felt amazing. I ran my hand down his stomach, stopping just above his pelvis. I thought to myself Bella what are you doing? I leaned against his chest so I didn't have to see his expression.

I looked up to Edward and he kissed me while his hand slit down my stomach, down my thigh to my inner thigh. I had no clue how to react so I laughed. He looked down at me and chuckled 'What's so funny?' I replied 'Nothing this is just so amazing'

He slowly caressed my inner thigh, it felt amazing. But I had to stop there. I wanted to go further but not disrespect his barriers. He began fondling at my thighs again. He slowly reached for it. Nobody had ever been 'there' before except Edward. He was so gentle with his fingers. There was only one in there but what did he expect?

It felt amazing and I didn't want it to stop. He reached all my sensitive spots. I let out a soft moan to let him know he was doing well. All of a sudden Edward was caught off guard and pulled his hand away. Emmett was banging on the door and I fell backward out of the shower.

I felt like such a loser. Edward quickly wrapped me in a towel seconds before Emmett burst in. 'Emmett what was that for' Edward screeched. Emmett replied with a smirk 'You guys were doing something' he gave me a suspicious glare.

'Emmett back off' Edwards said pushing him away shutting the door with force behind him. 'I'm so sorry Bella' Edward said soothingly. 'It's ok, as long as he didn't know' I buried my face with embarrassment.

We went into Edwards's room and I chucked on a singlet, and a pair of tracksuit pants. I lay on Edward's bed he watched over me as I dosed off. I could hear the slight snicker of Alice which sent me off to sleep.

Moments later I awoke to Edward kissing my neck. I let out a slight moan to let him know I was awake. He went lower and lower I sucked in as his cold touch was on my warm skin. He slid my pants off in the mist of the moment. He lay on top of me and asked if I was sure.

I was scared and let a soft yes pass my lips. Edward was so gentle. He slowly got it on. Making his way in he started with slow movements trying not to hurt me. I eased up as he went further. Kissing me passionately. I grabbed his hair as he went deeper. I screamed in extreme pain. Edward pulled away. I put my underwear and pants back on. He backed away angry with himself that he had hurt me. Jasper and Alice were the first to storm into the bedroom with worry.

It was so strange. There was this pounding pain in my lower abdomen. I had no clue what it was. Edward stand 2 meters away from me. I sat up. Alice and Jasper by my side and the others were standing around me. I grabbed my stomach. Carlisle questioned me 'what is it Bella?'

I don't know. I replied scared to tell them what I was doing when this pain happened. Edward came over not caring if the others found out what I had just been doing. I was surprised Alice hadn't seen this. Edward asked if he had hurt me. 'Bella why would he have hurt you, he didn't try to… Did he?' Jasper asked. 'No' I returned.

'What were you doing' asked Esme in concern, by now the pain was pounding low in my stomach.

'Carlisle can I ask you a question' I said. Followed by Carlisle 'Alone'. Everybody left before he could finish. 'Yes Bella what is it?' I was scared to ask but I f anyone was to know it would be Carlisle. I had to begin from the start. 'Carlisle I'm a virgin… Was a virgin. Edward and I just… anyway as he eased his way in and it got deeper my stomach began pounding and now it hurts really horribly.' And with a gulp a went on 'Edward wasn't too big for me was he?'. I expected Carlisle to shriek at me asking. Instead a chuckle came out. 'Bella he… how would Emmett put this 'popped your cherry' It's completely normal. You should have told Edward if he was causing you pain' I smiled, he wasn't causing me pain everything but pain. I thought maybe I should stop. Carlisle laughed as he hugged me. 'Bella it will take a while to well you know, take to the sizing' I blushed. Edward cam barging in I forgot about their hearing, no doubt they all had heard it. Soon the rest of the Cullen's were in there congratulating him.

I kissed Edward. I looked at Emmett and he gave me a wink. I looked away and laughed. That's what I get for having a vampire boyfriend.


End file.
